Godzilla 1984: The Fear of Dawn
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: Tokyo, a city like any other. A city that kept busy with work. A city that was helpless in the wake of its own nemesis.


The darkness, a wall of solid black, surrounding, cornering its victim within itself, the only thing that could break the cloud of shadows was the power of light, a body of energy that has strength beyond that of human knowing.The light slowly broke through, pushing the darkness to the corners of the endless universe, peeling it away from the center. The darkness was slain and the light had taken over its place. In the middle of it all, circles appeared within the blooming light, crisp olive green circles that spoke with an evenness.

_" Shiro, Shiro Yiukina, wake up." _The warm voice was refreshing to him, one that he knew too well. The static picture from his eyes became clear, showing him his lovely wife that stood over him. 

_" I said, wake up_. _It's a beautiful day out today and I don't want you spending it in bed." _The warming voice said again. Shiro lifted himself up, groaning as he pulled away from the bed.His body greeted the cold wind of the drafty apartment as he walked away from the warm bed and into the bitter world. He stepped over to the large balcony door, sliding it off to the side, so he can reach where he wanted to go.The wind danced along the side of the building, playing in its harmless ways, acting like a careless child, as it did what it pleased. It floated on, swirling around Shiro, covering him in a blanket of itself, of its warmth.His narrowing eyes look over the bright city. People ran all over, scattering to get to their mindless jobs, the only life that a human being had. Busy, the city was with life, moving, never stopping. Traffic, cars swarming the already crowded streets. Walkways clouded with the shades of millions of business suits and dresses. This was Tokyo.

Shiro walked away from the beautiful sight, the crisp city still in his mind. His mentality settles down, becoming less active and more focused on the job at hand. He was late; he had to join the floods of people going to work, to become a "we" instead of a "he". He quickly got dressed, throwing on the soft cotton slacks and suit top. His wife stood by the door awaiting his kiss for the day, a longing of their love for each other. 

He blended into the cloud of people, walking along and among them. Shiro watched them all, watching them like the insects that they so coldly acted like, only thinking about one think, work. They pushed their ways through the hive, making their way to their workstations, ready to obey their Queen's every demand. It was mindless in a sense, a human's life was to either be a slave under its own will or be the one that dominates the slaves. Now it was Shiro's turn to be told what to do as he entered the large lobby of his office building.

The slaves walked around him, surrounding him with their warmth and smiles. He welcomed their tenderness and cheerfulness, making him feel better about the hard work he had before him. He sat down, feeling the supple fabric of his desk chair. Shiro moved the chair around, spinning himself around to face his desk that stood in front of him. He sat staring endlessly, thinking of something he could work on. He had already finished his work of the sketches for the delta skyline, but as an architect he was not pleased with it. His eyes glazed over it, his creation, his own sweat and blood and he hated the way it looked. It was like every other building out there, flat, gray, and boxy. In the limelight it was nothing to be proud of. He knew that his boss would look down on this poor attempt to make a new image of human life. Shiro rocked back in his chair, sitting himself into a comfortable thinking position. His mind wondered, going over mental pictures of different designs of buildings, none of them catching his interest. His arm reached up, his finger touching the blocky knob of the radio. The speakers popped, an alarmed, disheveled voice boomed out.

_" Breaking news, in the waters of the vast Pacific Ocean, a Russia sub has been sunk. Causes of this accident are unknown. Many fallacious rumors have been filtering around. One being as real as the submarine had engine problems to the beliefs of Godzilla's return. which I highly go against. I am sorry to say to some, but if this problem is not resolved we can be faced with a cold war with Russia. We will just have to see who will push the red button first. This is indeed an uncontrollable accident, which will have a devastating effect on Japan." _

The newscast ended, the once, still, cry voice of the reporter gone in the sea of commercial advertising. Shiro's mind pondered on the subject. Japan on the brink of war, tension will be high. Shiro's mind spat at him, losing himself within his own words. A light voice rounded the side of the cubical wall, getting trapped inside Shiro's ear. 

_" So, how are the new designs looking? _The voice said, a voice of power, of command, of his boss. 

_" Not to good, but I promise I will have the designs done by the end of the week." _Shiro responded, trying to tell his "queen" about his laziness and unorganized thoughts in the easies way he could.

_" Just see that you have them on my desk by Monday. Ok, then Shiro?" _The voice of power said.

_" That's great, sir." _Shiro said his voice hung tight on his boss's shoulders as he walked away. Shiro sat back again, watching the dull, lifeless buildings that he made. He had to make them better, somehow, someway. It was like solving a jigsaw puzzle with out the picture on the box to help you. It was a task that he couldn't do right now, not with his mind in the state it was. No one could work with a cluttered mind; it was just impossible as millions of images that don't go with the subject you are trying to focus flutter through your head. He had to take a break; his stomach decided that for him.Lunchtime had come.

His appetite was settled along with his mind. He walked diligently through the large plaza making his way back to work. It was busy, crowded with the workers taking their own lunch breaks. Speakers blared with noise, filling the small square with new life. The giant screen, fitting to the side of one of the buildings, opened with the crinkled face of a newscaster.

_" We have shocking news, Godzilla has been sighted. Japan is now on first alert, the prime mister is taking the actions and precautions that are needed in this event. Remain calm this situation will be work out with the extreme cautious it deserves." _The screen went back to its crisp solid black, the newscaster's experienced face disappearing with it. Panicked screams and terrified weeps echoed off the still walls of the surrounding buildings.Fear sweep heavily over him, churning in his head. Shiro's mind became cluttered once again.

The door opened, letting the burning light out from the room. Shiro walked in, his wife and daughter sat on the couch, their eyes transfixed by what the TV was telling them. His daughter, not a care in the world in her child-sized eyes, just sat in her mother's lap as history was made around her.Shiro's life, his own creation, a lot of people can say that, but this one was his and his alone. He was her protector, the solider that guarded her from the nightmares of the world, of the horror that scattered the peace with a devastating blow.

_" What should we do Shiro? They just announced that Godzilla is heading towards us." _His beautiful wife said her fear slipping off her soft, moist lips as she talked.

_" I want you two to leave, get out of the city. Head for your sister's house.I am going to stay here." _Shiro spoke calm and clear.

_" No, Shiro, we need you with us." _His ample wife pleaded.

_" Someone needs to stay here. Don't worry I will be ok." _Shiro throw back lightly. 

_" We love you." _Her eyes twinkle with the warm water that built in the corner of them. Shiro watched, yarning to hold her his arms to settle her nerves. He reached out, arms wide and board. She fall into them, being wrapped in the warmth of her husband, the man she care about more than the world that heavily sat on her shoulders. 

Shiro sat in bed, feeling the lightness of the house without his wife and daughter there. He stood up, his body once again greeting the dark, cold wind of the drafty apartment. Shiro's tired legs carried him away from his comfortable bed and onto the balcony.The shadow of dark was low, covering it in a shade of itself.The wind was back, playing across the side of the building, whispering its settle words as it run from sight. Shiro's eyes looked wide over the sleep filled city.No people, the life of city sleeping away from prying eyes. Traffic, none, nothing cluttered the long streets of the blooming city.The walkways showing nothing, but their dull gray paths. It was a bliss full night in Tokyo. Shiro took in the fresh air, clearing out his lungs. His face broke with an even smile, in his mind; he knew that Godzilla wasn't going to land. The bliss was torn away from the night as a large explosion, orange and red in a ball of itself, drifted across the night backdrop. It was soon followed by the horrid screams of people that were in the area; another sound followed that of the feared screams of the people. It was odd, loud, cornering those in the face of it. Shiro feared that the explosion wasn't caused by itself, but by something else. Godzilla had arrived.

The area exploded with flames of a menacing hell, soon followed by the cries of the dying. Shiro looked vividly off to the left, seeing the crumbling buildings and the gloomy figure that lurked behind them. Its silver spines glowing a shade of blue as it's mouth unleashed hell itself.From the ground erupted the off spring of the fiery breath that the beast unleashed. The ball of fire tore the sky apart. Shiro watched on, amazed by the destruction. His eyes widened at the sight that he saw, around the outer edges of the wall of flames, Shiro could see the bodies that were lifted into the air from the intense blast. He turned away in disgust; the sickening ball of tension grew in his stomach, knocking him hard to the ground. His throat tightens, cutting off his life as he saw the horrible sight.Shiro looked up, seeing the dark cloud that lingered over him. His mind raced, he had to leave the apartment building before he suffered the same fate as the rest. Shiro dashed to the door, opening it in mere seconds. The structure shuddered from the advancing footsteps that bestowed it. The floor under Shiro wobbled, taking a new form as it fall in chunks to the ground. He left the building as it crumbled to the ground below, the streets where with life, fear high among them. Their screams filled with pure fright and sorrow as they run for their lives from the darkness that chased them.

The city called Tokyo looked like a graveyard, bodies of the recent dead scattered over the once beautiful landscape. The streets ran red with the blood of the innocent; Godzilla was the bringer of death, a god that casted demise of those it thought deserved.A holy battle had erupted and Tokyo was losing. Shiro watched on as the blood of the people were spilled. The monster walked down the street not a care for the lives that it so haphazardly took. People ran from their fears Shiro was among them. They ran, trying to escape the shadow of death that fall over them.Buildings collapsed around them, turning the clear night sky into a cloud of sandy dust. Shiro turned around, his legs still pumping with fear. His eyes caught the dark form of Godzilla as it shifted away from him, leaving the running crowd. Shiro still ran, trying to found his way from the terror of the beast. Everything was in chaos, speakers blared out there warnings and constants. The screams of terror still mourned on the city as well as the bellows of Godzilla. This was no longer Tokyo. 

The battle ship, Super-x, rounded the corner of the business district.It was Japan's only hope, a weapon made for the soul purpose of defeating Godzilla. It had to win, if not millions of lives would be lose in the tornado of darkness. The giant, bulky, body of Godzilla came in view, showing the evilness of the beast. The crew got ready, launching off a flare high into the air. Godzilla's slender eyes follow it, not knowing what it is, intrigued by it. His board mouth opened, expelling the lost souls tripped within him. The missile discharged from its slender hole, exploding vividly in Godzilla mouth, spilling the cadmium liquid over his maw. The monster confused and disoriented by the attack unleashed its anger in the form of its tremendous heat beam. The silver battle tank is washed in a lost sea of blue. Its once gray armor burnt to an even black. Another flare shot from the super-x, making its way high into the air. Godzilla once again opened his mouth, letting out his warning to the strange light that traveled up.Another cadmium missile enter Godzilla's mouth, spilling and forming in his jaws. The third flare launched, Godzilla roaring out against it. The cadmium ran down Godzilla's throat, calming the wild radioactive energy stored in his body.The crew of the Super-x watched on as the cadmium took effect on Godzilla's body. The beast was tranquil, not attacking, and non-aggressive. It's body acting against the cadmium, trying to battle with it, but losing the fight. His brain shut down, cutting off all of his nerves in his body.Godzilla's body wilts, swaying off to the side. His body collides with a near by building, crashing many floors under his impressive weight. The darkness had been subdued. 

The crowd of light gathered around the slain darkness, staring, watching it. Shiro looked over the dirty, smudged faces of the survivors, their eyes still in shock and disbelief. The giant had been killed, but the memories and destruction remained as a reminded of Godzilla's power. It was odd that the people of Tokyo watched the beast as it laid dead in the rubble of their dreams. Shiro watched on, knowing that these people would be the ones to help out in the future, they would have the knowledge if something like this happened again. But now the city of Tokyo was quiet with the prays for love ones going out in the silence of it all. 

The sky exploded, the dark night turning crimson red. The cluttered survivors looked up, watching the disturbance that took place in the sky. Clouds formed, rolling, screaming their power out of the land.Lightning crashed, thunder called out. Lightning hit Godzilla, scattering over his limp body.The crowd backed up in fright, their horrors escaping their mouths.Godzilla moved, its eyes fluttering open. The cluster of people screamed, their stomachs dropping in unreeling terror. People trampled over others, the light was destroying itself, becoming scared of the darkness that shadowed them in its own box, cornering them for the kill. 

Shiro ran, among the once slaves of the city, now escapees. Godzilla roars filled the air, making its way through the rugged holes of the building. The group of survivors ran, Shiro ran as well, not thinking, his mind clear of any thoughts. His head turned around, staring watching as the battle ship known as the Super-x lifted off, trying its best to draw the beast from the crowd of scared people. Godzilla turned away from the people, turning its attention towards the wounded Super-x. Shiro observed as the darkness followed the knight in to the valley of death, readying to do battle again with it. 

_" Shiro, Shiro!" _The scream soared, lofting through the screams of fear. Shiro looked around wildly, searching for the source, searching for the voice he knew too well. 

_"Daddy!" _It was a like a sledgehammer to him, slamming his feet to the ground and keeping him there. Through the mess, he saw the two tear-filled faces of his wife and daughter. 

Their faces were dirty, their clothes stained with mud and filth. Their arms wrapped around him, not caring of the shadow of darkness any more.Shiro turned back to Godzilla, seeing and hearing the brilliant explosions that went on between the fighting knight and the shadow. The two battled, a holy battle between two powers, one good, one evil. The stronger would win, the weaker would fall. A battle to show who would rule, to show who would be the master and who would be the slave. The two powers fight, each returning blows to one other.They seemed equal, but in the light, good was failing.Explosions ripped through the city with tremendous power. The darkness taking over its land, pushing the good back, making it cower at its power. The evil prevailed.

Shiro watched on, mesmerized by the historical battle that went on. His daughter hugged his arm; tighten her grip as she looked on. Shiro's narrowed his eyes; the battle was too amazing to him, so unreal. He couldn't believe it; the only hope was slowly losing against the gaining evil. Shiro looked down at his daughter, the light of his life, even through the death that was happening, he broke into a warm smile. Soon anger flowed over, stealing the smile away. Shiro knew that his young daughter shouldn't be watching this, a horrible sight that would scar her for life. They had to move, he didn't want anything to happen to her or it would mean the death of him. 

_" Lets go, there is nothing we can do." _Shiro spoke with a calm, fluidness. An explosion torn through the night sky, slapping Shiro around, making him face it. The heat of the energy beam washed over him, even though it was far away. Debris flew from the gapping hole in the large office building; chunks of concrete and metal soared in the air, making their descent towards the happy family. It was all in slow motion, the slab of concrete heading its way towards his daughter, his life, his proud. Like any loving parent, he dashed towards her, knocking her away from danger, saving her with his life. The slab hit, crashing him, stealing him away, taking what wasn't its. It all happened in a flash, no one could have predicted it. His daughter and wife dropped to the ground, tears coming over them, their hero died for them. But in sprit he would watch them, protect them from the darkness, becoming the light of their lives. 

__

__


End file.
